Slenders Mountain
by nicoironfistsaintchapman
Summary: There are 9 friends who take a senior vacation together to a mountain believed to be haunted by the spirit of a madman. What will transpire in this twisted tale of discovery, loss, and teenagers going mad? Will they be able to uncover the secrets of the psychotic madman that goes by Slender? Or will they kill themselves in the process? WARNING: Gore, Swearing, and the works!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

It was on the night of their wedding, that the couple had stowed away and was driving toward the mountains. Dark. The night was young; darkness was the only thing they could comprehend on the lonely road they were going down. There were no animals, no other drivers, not even a single sound other than the sound of their cars engine running and driving toward their destination. The couple lay silent on this stressful ten-hour drive toward the mountains. The newly wed wife stares out the window into the distance, if she could. She saw nothing. The groom was driving and focused on only driving. It was stress enough for him to go around ten hours driving, let alone start a conversation with his wife. "There!" Said the wife. "That's the mountain we're staying!" She continued. "Where do I turn? Ah, here we are!" The man said. They pulled up to a locked gate, which was the entrance toward the mountain cabins.

"What should we do?" The wife asked gently. "They sent us a key through the mail when we ordered our cabin rental online." The groom said. "Well what are you waiting for? Use it!" The wife ordered. The man then got out of the car and proceeded toward the gate. He took the key and unlocked the gate. He then opened one half so he could squeeze the car through. He walked back to the car and drove through the site. While they were driving the man was unsure of his wife's accuracy to see things clearly. After all, she wasn't wearing her glasses or contacts. "Are you sure this is the right place? Doesn't look like it."

"The key worked didn't it?" The wife replied. The man then nodded and proceeded to drive through. They looked around and saw some things around them. They saw nothing else but trees and dirt. They saw a sign in the distance from the reflection of the light from the car. They couldn't quite make out what it read since it was handwritten. The man then got out of his car once more and went to read the sign, leaving his wife in the car. He had to move closer to make anything out since it was dark. He then realized it was a piece of paper on a metal sign. He took the paper off, but couldn't read anything. He looked back at the metal sign, which was all scratched up and nearly destroyed. He thought this was strange and he returned to his car with the paper. "What did the sign say?"

"I don't know, it was scratched up…"

"What's that?" The wife replied. He looked at the paper then turned the inside car light on. What he saw on the paper gave him a jump. He soon realized that this was a mere drawing and decided to ignore it. He was about to start driving again, until he realized there was something in front of him. It stood tall and firm, had nothing in its hands, and just stood there, staring at them. The man tried to make out what he was looking at, but could not get a good reading on the strange thing. "What is it?" The wife asked. The man got out of the car and tried to talk to it. It just stood there. The lights on the car began flickering and the engine sputtered. This surprised both the man and his wife. The wife dead silent in the car while the man slowly started to approach the tall thing. "Honey? Hubby?" The wife looked over the dashboard and saw nothing there. Her husband and the tall thing were gone. Then a loud thud as she saw what was left of her now dead husband. She started to weep and moan as she saw that her husbands face was torn to pieces, the flesh from his legs and arms scraped off without mercy from whatever the thing was.

She knew she was next and there was nothing she could do about it. It was quiet and still now. She looked around and did not see anything. Then the car started playing strange sounds over the radios speakers. It started to play "Lullaby" by The Cure. She was now afraid to look at all, she kept her eyes closed and hoped it was all just a nightmare. It was. However, it was real. The windows started to break, the hood collapsed, the wheels popped, and scratches were tearing the doors off and the thing grabbed her. It was feeding time for whatever this creature was. It was clearly not happy that it had visitors intruding onto its property. The body of the woman now collapsed onto the hood. Her legs were torn clean off, fingers all scraped up, half of her face and neck, were gone. She was squirming around and crying still. The pain was too much for her to handle. The creature stood in front of her as tall as when she first saw it. She just wanted it to end her now miserable life. The creature started to approach her as she let her head fall onto the car. She looked up and it was gone. Then the creature pounced on top of her back and had a spike go through her jaw-line.

Day 0

It was an anniversary of the killing that took place on Cooper's mountain. People deemed it as a normal event and remained intentionally apathetic. The news about the young couples death anniversary while on a honeymoon sparked controversy among a young group of high school seniors planning to take a trip after graduation. There were five young women and four young men. Of course the group was together in the sense of being "together". Four young men were with four young women, and the fifth woman, was sad, as she was lonely to see all of her friends with a nice little cutie. It was on their prom night about a few weeks before graduation, they decided to save up all of their work money, and all of their allowances, and borrowing from their rich "friends" that had all lead up to this trip.

Our unfolding of this untold story will be through the eyes of these nine unfortunate souls. The first unfortunate was a woman named Haley; she was the irrevocable leader of this group of soon to be victims. She was a nice young lady, medium length sand hair, stood at 5'4, and was a straight "A" student. She passed all of her exams and undoubtedly, the smartest of the bunch. Then came her boyfriend Benjamin, or as he liked to be called: Big Ben Bill. He was the opposite of Haley in every way possible. In the kindest most sincere words possible to explain his overall character… He is a douche bag. He scraped by with his grades, never followed the rules, however he was tough as nails. He worked out nearly everyday of his life, and used to be beaten by his stepfather. Let's just say now his stepfather was no longer going to even lay a finger on Ben or his mother.

The next two of the group were very similar. They were both the cheerleader and jock of the school. Every parents dream you say? Not necessarily. Sarah and Chester were not the ideal popular crowd. They were prom king and queen, but they used certain tactics to get those crowns. Chester threw people around, while Sarah bullied the unpopular girls along with the other cheerleaders. It was surprising how these two were not caught in the act. Micah and Jeana were next in line if something goes wrong. Micah was an average teenager going onto adulthood. Had average grades, but remained quite in shape. Jeana was a sweet girl who had her heart broken nearly as many years as there were to count. She had no bad side, nor did Micah. The last couple I should tell you about before we get to the quote unquote "hero" of the story.

Emma and Jesse. The couple everyone wanted to be like. These two have known each other since possibly birth. They had been the best of friends and finally started dating for about seven years straight. On this trip is when Jesse would pop the question to her at the time it would be most romantic on this mountain. Finally our last adversary, a small town girl named Cassie. She was the loneliest of the group, the record breaker of staying single the longest at her school, and was very beautiful. She would have guys lining up at her door waiting for a date. There was only one problem all of those young men have to deal with: Her father. However this trip would be nothing without her, and of course she would have to deal with her father before going.

Which everyone was packed and prepared to go on this trip. Her father warned her of all the dangers she could possibly face on this trip and she agreed to follow all of his guidelines, otherwise no more trips for as long as her father lives. Of course her father can't really control her when she moves out, has a husband and a family; but we'll get to that later. For now we will see what this group of friends have to offer before it's too late. The party bus is packed and they are off on their senior adventure into the unknown territory of the mountain. We shall see what unfolds.


	2. Chapter 2

Day 1

"I don't even know what this place is supposed to be like." Said Haley. Her boyfriend wrapped his arm around her and spoke "Chill babe relax. If anything happens, Big Ben is here to save the day!" The passengers started to whoop and cheer over this. "I heard they had to reconstruct everything there because of a bunch of innocent people like us were being eaten alive!" Chester spoke about. "Are you sure it's safe to be there?"

"Take it easy it's just a myth Haley! No need to fret over it!" yelled Micah from the back. Chester stood up and said, "I got to take a piss!" and ran to the back of the bus. "That'sinformation that's necessary huh?" Jeana said. "How many more hours to go driver?" yelled Jesse. The driver held up his middle finger and said, "That's how many more hours to go you damn dirty heathen." The driver was not friendly at all. In fact if it weren't for these teenagers, he would have retired early. Instead he is stuck babysitting a bunch of children as he self-proclaimed. Chester finally came out of the bathroom and asked if the driver flicked them off again. They all nodded as Chester sat back down to play cards with the boys.

Haley sat near the window and stared out as most the other girls were on their phones or watching the film being played on the television. The only one that was sitting by her lonesome was Cassie herself. She sat there reading her favorite novel by her favorite author, who shall go unnamed. Jeana went to sit next to Cassie to keep her company. "Hey Cass. What are you reading?" Cassie then held her book up to Jeana and she acknowledged it. "Everything okay?" Cassie nodded. "Glad your dad let you on this trip, I know how much of a drag it is to have your dad tell you everything you have to do to live your life." Cassie looked up at Jeana and spoke,

"Yeah, dad's a bit strict on certain things. Especially boys. I'm surprised he even let me come, knowing that the boys were coming."

"Well he should know that they're with somebody already. No reason for him to be suspicious about anything right?"

"Guess not." Cassie replied. Jeana gave her a quick look over. She started to whisper in Cassie's ear. "You know, I have a friend back home who would be more than willing to go out with you. He's super cute, and has a wicked personality. I think you'd really like him." Cassie stared back at her. Jeana gave a quick little smile and raised her eyebrows. "Don't tell me its Mason, we don't really connect too well. I also told him a few times that I'm not as desperate as he thinks I am. I don't think I'm ready for that." Cassie remarked. Jeana's smile turned into a look of "well its just a suggestion" type look. Cassie went back to her book and tried picking up where she last left off. Jeana walked to the back where all the other girls were.

"Now if you'll look on your right side you will see mount Cooper. That is your final destination." The driver said. Everyone looked out the side window and saw the cabins and the beauty of it all. It truly was going to be a gilded view of the place. Once you're in however, there may be no way out. "Doesn't look like there's anyone here. Are you sure this is right?" Said Haley. "It's got to be. Saw it on the news. New park over the practical graveyard of past murders." Chester said. They pulled up to an open gate were a guard let them in. He then closed the gates behind the bus and locked it up. This trip truly was going to be the one of their entire lives they would never forget.

Night 1

It was nightfall and the newly graduated seniors were now in their cabin. As promised they had many rooms, three bathrooms, four bedrooms, one kitchen, a living room, and an outdoor area for them to play football, or build a campfire. Whatever they wanted to do those entire two weeks of their stay. They all decided to make a fire outside roast marshmallows and tell scary stories. Of course these stories were more horror filled and less on the childish side. In some ways or another. The one up to tell a story was Chester; who decided to tell the story of the evil mountain man. "So I've been telling you guys stories about this guy all leading up to our stay here. You may think it's a myth but truly I don't think it is. You hear stories about it being a mountain lion, or a bear. Or even a maniacal goat. No… None of those stories compare to the mountain man. I researched it online and am willing to prove you all wrong if you doubt me."

"I already call bullshit." Micah blurted out. "So you already doubt me. The myth says that it is a tall man and he hunts you down and eats you. He has long bony like arms, long bony like legs, and even a weird face. He has things come out of his back, and some old 70's or 80's song plays over the speakers of a radio or something, and that's when he gets you! He preys on the weak, kills the strong first, sneaks up on the cowardly, and feeds on them all. No matter how big or how strong you are he comes for you. Stalking you like a lion stalks a gazelle. He tears you apart and will never stop until you are gone and all your remains are buried underground."

"Chester that's enough."

"He takes your rotting bones out of the ground and uses it to make weapons to kill his next victims…"

"Chester please." Sarah said again. "Then he will twist all of your innards as he juices your blood from your veins!"

"Chester that's enough!" Everyone went silent. She was breathing heavily as she let this loud burst out. It could be heard all throughout the mountain. "I'm going to bed. Thanks for the nightmares asshole…"

"Sarah." Chester begged. Sarah stormed off into the cabin and up the stairs. Chester stopped as he entered the doorway. "I should get going to bed soon too, it's getting a bit late." Micah said. A few others agreed with him and started to walk into the cabin. The only three left at or outside of the cabin were Chester, Haley, and Cassie. Chester was at the doorway while Haley and Cassie were still around the fire. Chester finally went in and mumbled to him, "It's just a dumb story." Haley looked at Cassie. "Do you think its all true? About the crazy man or something?"

"Hope not." Cassie replied. "Well, we should get inside… Don't you think?" Cassie shrugged. Haley went inside as Cassie remained at the fire. She heard a sound in the distance that wasn't quite familiar to her. She breathed in deeply and let out a long sigh. She heard the noise again and looked around. "Hello?" She asked. The noise again, it sounded closer this time. "Hello?" She sounded more worried. She got up and went to the cabin door. She opened it and shut it behind her locking the door. She went upstairs to brush her teeth and go to bed. This was going to be the first of many strange noises that anyone of these people will hear. Possibly the last noises they'd ever hear in their lives.

Day 2

Cassie finally woke up from a long and deep sleep. She did not enjoy her wakeup call however when she had just been awoken by a nightmare she had. She realized day had broken and waiting for her, dressed, was Haley. "Took you long enough to wake up. We've got some food downstairs if you want some. Get dressed too, we may go on the trail later." Cassie sat up a little more and rubbed her eyes. She could hear the boys laughing and goofing around outside. She heard the news channel downstairs and got up to get ready. She looked around in her luggage to organize her clothes for the weeks they'd be there. She looked for her purple sneakers, black windbreakers, and grey tank top. She finally found them and put them on. She then realized she did not take a shower, but she decided she'd take one after the hike without wasting too much water.

After all there were nine of them sharing one cabin. The least she could do was conserve water so the park didn't have to pay so much for water bills. Even though it did not seem to have the biggest business around. She finally got downstairs to see Jeana, Haley, and Emma all on the couch watching television or talking to one another. The only one truly focused on the television was Emma. "What am I missing on the news Emmy?" Cassie asked. "Not much, just some guy was found dead near here."

"That's not much to you?"

"Not really. I'm used to living near a dead park. Lot of people died in my neighborhood. Some houses even had to be taken down and renovated because of some murders."

"How come you guys never moved out?"

"We thought it was a nice place." They both shared a laugh. Cassie could see through the sliding glass door and see all the boys playing around outside.

She came to notice that someone was missing. "Emma where's Sarah?"

"Don't know. Last I saw her she was heading back to the bus to get something. Why?"

"Wouldn't she have been back by now?" Emma looked away and thought about it. Cassie went outside to look for the bus and it took her a while to find it. There it was in the beginning of all the cabins, which was a short walk. She opened the bus door and looked inside. Sarah was not there. Cassie got worried and panicked a bit. She then started to run back to the cabin; passing by the boys and dashing into the house. "What's up Cassie?" Haley asked. "Sarah! Where is she?" Haley's eyes went wide and they all rushed outside to ask the boys. "Chester where is Sarah?" Cassie asked. "She said she wanted to hike early, she said she'd be back in ten minutes."

"How long ago did she say that?" Haley asked. "Oh shit." They all started to yell out her name to see if she would answer. They started a widespread search for her. They divided into pairs of two. Chester went with Haley, Micah with Emma, Jesse with Jeana, and Ben was left with Cassie. "So Cass. Do you think the mountain man did it or something?"

"Shut up and keep looking!" She sharply replied. "I mean, it seems to make sense in some ways. Prey on the weak, kill the strong, all the shit Chester was talking about."

"I thought you weren't afraid of anything. That wasn't the speech you made on the bus to Haley?" Cassie snarled. "Well the truth is… That speech was for you. More or less." Cassie stopped dead in her tracks and stared at Ben. "Truth is… I've always had a thing for you Cass, and nobody, and I mean nobody is going to stand in my way. Not you, not Haley, not even your dad!"

"Gross! I don't even like you in that way! I cannot wait to tell Haley this shit!"

"Really? Do you even think she'll believe you?" Cassie went silent. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Cassie demanded. "Truth is, she doesn't have to know. If you tell her I like you, I'll make sure the bear, or goat, or mountain man, whatever it is comes for you first. I'll also tell Haley that you wanted to get on top of me."

"That is such crap!" Cassie replied. "Is it? Is it really? Who do you think she'll believe, her friend or the only guy who would ever date her?"

"You were just using her. This whole time the relationship has just been a scam for you to get closer to me? I can't even get over how selfish and worthless you truly are!" Cassie yelled. Ben didn't seem at all overcome by it. "Let's just focus on finding Sarah, I'll deal with you some other time!"

"I like an angry girl…" Cassie turned around and hit him in his jaw. "You hit me! You fucking bitch!" Ben started to come toward Cassie but was stopped by a voice. "Benjamin! What the hell are you doing?" Ben and Cassie looked toward Haley who was standing firmly in a spot 90 degrees away from the two of them. "Haley its not what it looks like." Haley signaled for him to walk away from Cassie. "You're lucky this time skank."

"Keep trucking dickhead." Cassie replied. She looked square into Haley's eyes that then turned to walk away. Cassie knew in this situation, a friendship could have been lost, and an enemy was indefinitely made out of Ben. In this moment Cassie had to walk back to camp and give up the search until later. She then heard a similar noise to the one she heard the night before. She ignored it out of apathy and continued to walk back to the cabin. This was a sign to Cassie for something she had needed to see for a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

Night 2

This night only a few sat around the fire, very little were interested in talking at all. Cassie was not one of them at the fire. Instead she was up in her room resting in her bed as she waited for Emma to get out of the shower. She still worried about Sarah, who was more than likely lost somewhere in the woods. Those who were around the campfire just watched the fire as it ate up the wood and burned the night sky. Jeana, Micah, and Jesse were the only ones who sat around the fire. Ben and Haley were in an argument with each other, and one after another threw blows to their emotional selves. Emma was in the shower and Chester was out looking for Sarah with an armed guard. We now go over to Chester and the guard to see what they are doing. "So you kids are here for a trip huh?"

"That's right sir. Once again thanks for the help, we'll pay you back as soon as we can."

"It's all right. It's my job. Anyways how longs your friend been lost?"

"Since this morning when she went to check on the bus, she went to go on a hike too, may have gotten lost."

"It's easy to get lost in the woods out here. Poor souls get damned to Hell when they die out here."

"What do you mean?" Chester asked. "You never heard the stories about this place?" Chester shook his head.

"Well here it goes. A while back we had to renovate the entire park and mountain, make it more modern. Cabins were damn near older than me. What we didn't know is the myths accommodated with this mountain. Mount Cooper is the name of it, but do you know why it's called Mount Cooper?" Chester shook his head again. "There was an old feller from the early ages of the reconstruction era. He found this damn mountain without anyone's help. It was amazing how one guy can just find some damn mountain peak not taken by Indians. So he built a cabin with his bare hands and lived there for a while. Of course his name was Slend Cooper, sometimes he had the nickname of Good ole slender. Some people just called him slender. Obviously he was called that cause of his build, and it was a nickname for his first name. They just put an "ER" in front of it. Eventually people began to realize, there was something funny about mister slender we don't know about. Turns out he was a killer, infamous too. He took teenage boys and girls and just hacked them to death. Nobody knows how Slend died; they just know some damn Indians put a sort of curse on him. Made him have no face or something I don't know. All I do know is whatever you do: Do not stare at him. You can run, maybe hide, but you can never, ever… Stare at him for too long. That's how he takes you, is if you stare at him for too long. Don't know how he knows you're there, but he just finds a way. Anyway that's how the story goes. Nobody ever found his remains either, some say it was buried deep underground, and others say it was in his cabin at the tippy top of the mountain. Long trek upwards just to declare a myth as real, so nobody ever done it. Ha ha, funny the way things work these days huh? Everyone's too lazy to prove something. That's the problem with you American teenagers. Future of the country, not the way we're going."

They stayed silent for a while. "Suppose we ought to get back, the best bet is to get some search teams or some detectives and see if they can't sniff something out. I'm no expert but she may be dead by tomorrow, unless she found Peck's river. If she did she may have a chance at survival. Other than that we may have to cancel the search for tonight."

"Where's Peck's river? I'll find her myself."

"Wouldn't count on it buddy. Either way I don't need another Adam or Amber alert on my hands here. If you have to, come back to the security cabin tomorrow and I'll have some investigators ready for you."

"Alright, fair enough." Chester agreed. It was unlike Chester to agree to something for once, but if it meant getting Sarah back easier then he was willing to take any risk. Even if that meant going against his virtues of self-centered pride. They both started walking back toward the security jeep and Chester heard a loud noise. "You hear that?"

"What?" Chester heard it again. "That."

"Don't hear nothing kid, maybe you should get your ears checked." The guard replied to him. "Yeah maybe."

Day 3

It was the teenage groups third day on the mountain. Instead of making or fetching breakfast from the shelter, they all decided to have a meeting. They all woke each other up at the correct time in the morning to discuss whether or not they should leave if and when they find Sarah. Haley was the first to speak out of the silence, "Guys we have to find Sarah. The guard told you about where she could be right Chester?"

"Yeah. He said something about some river. Uh, Peck's river."

"Did he tell you where it is?" Emma replied. "They said he and a search crew were going to look there and any other places they could go." Chester said. The group went silent again and they all had looks of disappointment and worry. Cassie was staring out the window when she saw two men in long coats and dressy clothes on. "Guys look." She spoke up as the rest followed her gaze. Cassie was the first one out to talk to the two men to see what was going on. "Have you found her?" She asked as she realized everyone had come outside. "I'm afraid so. We're going to try and get some medical personnel here immediately. She's in critical condition. I have a feeling she may die." The first investigator said.

"You kids may want to get out of here as soon as you can, take the next bus ride out of here. We'll also give your parents a call if you could give us your information. What's your name?" The second detective asked. Cassie looked back at her friends who were slowly going back inside. Jeana came to her side with a look of pure sorrow for their lost friend. "We are staying for the rest of the weeks." Jeana said as the detectives and Cassie looked at her in awe. "I'm sorry miss, what is your name?"

"Jeana. We're staying no matter what you do or say. Somehow I know we'll find a way to have a good time here. With or without our friend, I'm sorry but we've saved too much for this trip." Cassie was still in shock about this. "We'll have to put up more security around here then, if that's the case."

"That's fine. Just let us stay for the rest of our couple of weeks we're here and then we'll be off to home." Jeana was finally done speaking. She took Cassie back inside and left the two detectives dumbfounded. They closed the door behind them and looked around to everyone in the cabin. Emma spoke up, "What are we doing? Why can't we just go home Jeana?"

"It wasn't her decision it was mine. We have to stay here, something is telling me we'll be fine." Haley said. "Fine? What's your definition of fine Haley? Of all of us getting murdered out here?" Ben yelled. "If we do end up dying one by one, you better be next!" Haley yelled and walked upstairs. Everyone went silent. Jeana didn't leave Cassie's side as everyone started to walk away. Cassie looked behind her through the sliding glass door to see the detectives conversing with a few officers, and the night guards. She could see a body bag on a stretcher being carried through the scene. She knew who this was and what this signified. Bad luck was coming their way. It was like something she had heard at one point in her life, possibly from a psychic medium.

Or maybe it was from a dream she had. In either case she knew Sarah's death was not going to be the only one she would encounter. The only question is, who's next? This so called myth Slend Cooper should not be taken lightly by anyone willing to go far into the mountains, as Cassie and the others were soon to find out.

**A/N I know the name for him seems kind of dumb, but ironically the toughest part of writing is figuring out a good title and the names of the characters. At least for me it is, storyline is a breeze for me, but trying to figure out good names for characters, yeah it doesn't end so well as you can see. Also I know I said I would have my stuff updated after I came back from Pensacola, which was a great time! However, I have actually been pretty stuck on doing other things as well, and anytime I do have free time, my brother takes the computer and plays minecraft until midnight! Yeah we have one computer and four family members... Either way updates are here today, check everything out, and of course stay sweet readers!**


	4. Chapter 4

Day Unknown

Lights. Nothing but light was around her as she awoke in a bed. She looked around with her still glazed over eyes and could barely see. Things were almost nothing but shadows and light. She sat up and before she could adjust herself she heard a voice and a light touch. "No sweetie you have to lay down. Just relax we've got you hooked up to quite a few wires here. You took quite a spill." It was a nurse, and Cassie was at a hospital. Reluctantly Cassie asked, "What happened?"

"Well according to one of your friends you weren't looking so good. They brought you here and we tried to wake you but you wouldn't. Seems like you were in some sort of coma. You feeling okay now?"

"Not really. Why can't I see?"

"Can you see much or is it complete darkness?"

"I can see shapes and a lot of light."

"That's probably normal. You were asleep for about two weeks now." Cassie immediately shook in fear. "My friends! Where are they?" Cassie demanded.

"They went back to the mountain, said they were looking for a friend of theirs." The nurse said. Cassie tried to get up but felt pain as she tried taking out the wires. "No don't do that! You have to rest!"

"Do you realize what you've done? You sent my friends to a graveyard!" Cassie yelled. She started to walk down the halls of the hospital and she could feel her head pounding. She growled and moaned as she was looking for a familiar face if she could. "Haley? Where are you?" She asked. "Haley?" She began to cry. "Jeana? Jesse? Micah? Emma? Anybody?" She began to cry more. She could see a little better now. She could see faces and the hallways better instead of just light and dark. She started to make out colors and more defined tones. "Haley? Don't die!" She yelled. A doctor caught a hold of her.

"Take it easy, you're going to be fine." He said calmly. "Get out of my way!" She pushed him aside and kept walking. She finally got to the outside of the hospital as she regained all sight and the mountain was in full focus a short driving distance away. She started to run out into the pouring rain to find some sort of transportation. She realized she was in a hospital gown as the water dripping down her back was very cold. She found a man waiting outside of his car and he looked straight at her. He seemed to have expected this to happen as she reached the man he grabbed her and held her close. He whispered in her ear, "Get in." As the man got her inside the car and they drove away before the orderly's could get to her. They started to drive on the freeway.

"Who are you?" Cassie asked. "Detective Anderson, I've been waiting for you. I need to ask you a few questions regarding your stay at Cooper's mountain. From what I've been told you are the only one who knows about the murderer."

"But my friends, are they alright?"

"I hate to break it to you but… We haven't found a single soul on that mountain. When we searched we found nothing but broken rope, an empty weapon, rusty blade, and this camcorder." He handed Cassie her camcorder. "If you must, you may watch the video. It could help if you could give us information." He said. Cassie flipped open the camcorder's screen which had been cracked and pressed play. She watched the video that was recorded on it and she saw her friends walking through the forest. "What if this idiot gets us?" She could hear Ben say. "Shut up Ben. If you weren't so loud maybe we would have a chance at survival." Haley said. "Haley!" Cassie said.

She then started to hear a loud sound on the camcorder. It was a banging noise. "What was that?" Jeana asked. "Where is Micah?" Jesse asked. The banging grew louder as she heard a loud but distant scream. It was Micah. "Oh my god! We're going to die!" Ben yelled. The bang grew closer to where the group was and the camera was now on Jesse who had a terrified look on his face. "It stopped. Is that goo…" Jesse was taken out of focus as the camera was swung away from him as they started to run. The camera was being swung back and forth as the group ran. At some point Jeana could be heard screaming, as she must have been taken by Slender. Ben was on screen now as he breathed heavily.

"You think he's gone?" He asked. Some sort of music started to play. "Is that your mp3 Ben?" Emma asked. "Yeah but it was off. Plus I don't even have this crappy song on it." He said. It was the song "Lullaby" by the Cure. "Emma take the camera for a second."

"Yeah." Emma took the camera out of Haley's hands. "You think Cassie's okay in the hospital?" Emma asked. "Wouldn't count on it. She was dead when I saw her." Haley said. "What do you mean?" Ben asked. "You mean like the dead kind of dead?"

"No. She just looked terrible. She looked like she had seen a ghost; she looked like when she lost her mom, that kind of dead. Now her dad can't even manage to mend her heart, she's been so lost without her mom. She barely knew her but it seems like she knows her almost every night. She used to talk about her so highly until we got into high school. Then she just trailed off on her own after a while. I just don't know what's wrong with her; I wish I could help her become in a way normal. Or at least be able to detach from her dad and the past. I love that girl to death but she's been making me as depressed as her. If she is dead, I can only say this, she's already been dead for years." Haley finished.

Cassie looked down in shame and could feel the detectives eyes stare at her as if he knew that pain. "What was that?" Ben asked. Trees then started to collapse on top of them as the camera was knocked down and shut off. Cassie screamed and jumped in her seat as she then started to bawl. "Listen Cassie I assume. Cassie. You need to tell me what you know about the killer. Is this some sort of human we're dealing with, or are we possibly dealing with Satan himself?" He asked. Cassie held up two fingers to indicate Satan himself. The detective nodded. "We may need a priest then. May whatever exists out there save us. If there is something out there." He stated.

"You're an atheist detective?" Cassie asked. Detective Anderson was silent. He sniffled as his thick gray mustache lifted. "My daughter. She went on a trip like this. You kind of remind me of her a little bit. She was beautiful, short, primp and proper. I raised her right, I taught her to be a good little girl. It was the summer of her last year in high school before she steps into the real world. She took a trip to this mountain with her newly wedded husband and I gave him the blessing to marry her. The boy was nice, he knew how to treat a lady and become friends with her father. So they took a trip to that same mountain your staying at. Before she left I remember exactly what she said after I joked about some freak accidents supposedly happened there. 'Don't worry dad, I know you'll always be there for me. I love you.' And she blew me a kiss goodbye. Little did I know it would be the last time I would see that little hand blowing a kiss goodbye. She went to the mountain, with her husband Daniel. That was the end of that story. So I thought what was the point in believing in a higher power if they do this to you? She was perfect. A few months later my wife passed away while taking care of our new child. With me being a nearly unfit parent and husband losing both my wife and my firstborn, I had to give up the little one to adoption. A man took her who happened to have known my wife for a long time; took the little one and renamed her. Amazing how it works huh? Lose two, someone is fortunate enough to gain one." Detective Anderson gave a short chuckle.

"Do you mind me asking what her name was?" Cassie asked. "My daughters name was Jillian. My wife, her name was Tara." He said. Cassie looked at detective Anderson in shock. "Was Tara a psychic of some kind?"

"Yeah… How do you know?"

"My mother died when I was young. Her name was Tara, I see her in my dreams almost every night." Cassie explained. Detective Anderson stopped the car. He looked at Cassie in amazement as he looked her over. "Megan. You've grown so much. I can't believe it really is you." He brushed Cassie, who was formerly known to detective Anderson as Megan, hair over. "No wonder you remind me of Jillian, you are her sister." Detective Anderson said. "I'm your father Meg… I mean Cassie. I am Thomas, your father." He said. Cassie was unsure if she could trust his judgment but she heard a voice in her head that was saying this was her first trial she would have to come to terms with. Support. She needed her birth father's support in this battle against Slender.

"Well… If you really are my father, you're going to have to help me take this guy down. I barely know you, but it feels like I should. For some reason I may have formed a very distant connection with you through my dreams. Tara gave me specific instructions from beyond the grave the other night; whenever that was. She told me to be prepared to face several things along the way, things I have to accept and come to terms with. The little voice inside my head told me I need some kind of support. Which in this case happens to be you. So I need to know… Are you with me?" Cassie finished explaining.

"If I didn't want to support you, we wouldn't already be at the mountain." Detective Anderson said as he pointed at Coopers Mountain. Cassie looked at the mountain and back at her birth father and nodded. Thomas started to drive up the mountain, as they were about to face the devil himself.

Hour 1

Leadership. That was Cassie's next task was to lead her birth father through the forest and up the mountain. She knew that she had to find the cabin at the top of the mountain; little did she know she would have to face tests she had never had the pleasure of knowing in her life. Thomas and Cassie rode up the mountain and saw many different things along the way. The security building had no power and broken windows, cabins were burned halfway, blood everywhere. It was complete mayhem that they did not expect to see as they first rode up. "Let's check with the station, maybe they know what went on here. Station this is car 72 checking in, we may need assistance up at Cooper's mountain. Anyone know what went on down here?" Thomas said.

"Car 72 this is base we have several reports up at the location, we have had zero response from units that have entered. I'd recommend making that mountain a restricted area from the public until we can handle the situation. There have been reports of several unsolved murders, kidnappings, and riots going on in that zone. It is a no compliance zone and the military is on its way, I repeat the military is on its way. We have several Amber and Adam alerts in the area from concerned parents. Three Ambers and one Adam over."

"Copy that, identify."

"First Amber is a girl named Haley Valentine; about 5'4, 130 pounds, medium hair, 18 years of age, and was lost on the 15th. Along with her a boy named Benjamin Dillinger, about 5'11, 205 pounds, short hair, last seen on the 15th. Another girl Emma Harrelson, about 5'2, 125 pounds, long hair, last seen or contacted to on the 17th. The last Amber alert is a girl named Cassie S. Dernel…"

"I have Cassie! We are trying to figure out what's going on and I think she knows."

"Could you repeat that last transmission…Lose…Over…" Suddenly the radio crackled and whined as it finally blew up. "Damn thing! I knew I should have fixed it a month ago." Detective Anderson yelled. Something strange started to go on in Cassie's head. She started to get a headache, then her eyes felt like they were on fire, she then felt something strange come into her head. She was then on the mountain with Detective Anderson by her side. The only problem was fire and the bodies of her friends surrounded her. She could hear a broken radio in the distance whining over the intercom. She ran to try and locate it but she realized her ankle was twisted and she could only limp. Cassie looked around her and there was the bodies of the military, jets, convoys, and even tanks destroyed all around her. She tried to look for the radio and located it on a severed military head. She heard a general trying to get into contact with the fleet around her.

"This is Cassie. I'm the only one here. Please help me!" She yelled. "Cassie, I want you to get out of there as quick as you can, locate the nearest exit, and leave the area ASAP. We are going to be leveling the entire mountain. I repeat the entire mountain area will be wiped out. I would recommend a safe distance of approximately 10 miles out of range. Find transportation Cassie, and just get out of there…" All of a sudden Cassie was back in the car with Anderson and she could not even explain what had just happened. "Cassie. You okay?" He asked. She shook her head and looked at him with fear in her eyes. "We can't let the army in. I can't explain to you what just happened, all I know is, we have to do this ourselves, and we can't let the military in at all. Can you hold them back?" She asked.

Anderson nodded his head. He knew exactly what had happened to Cassie. He had seen it all before with Tara. The Extrasensory powers Cassie has is what she needs now to locate her friends, Slender's bones, and to get her out safe and sound. She got out of the car and looked back at her birth father as he nodded and drove away. She then turned to the chaos surrounding her and started to scour the area for offensive and defensive weapons. She came across a few lamps, but none of them worked. She saw many flashlights but there were only two that worked. She took the two flashlights since they were so small. She found a backpack to store all of her equipment. Once she had finished scouring the area for equipment, she came out with two working flashlights, a Shotgun with 16 shells, 5 Lighters, 15 Essential vitamin bars, 6 Nutritional pills, 7 Deadly hunting knives, 6 small Emergency kits, and a Revolver with 20 shells. She was more than prepared at this point; she could have held back an entire fleet of Slend Cooper's.

She started to trek through the area and into the woods where she found it was soon going to be dark. She came to a river and started to drink from it as the searching and running around left her thirsty. She also took some clothes from the site and she changed out of her gown and put on a red ripped tank-top, black jacket, black short shorts, dark combat boots, and fingerless gloves. She saw a pack of cigarettes on the ground close to her. She picked it up, opened the pack, and saw one cigarette in it and she took it and lit it with one of the lighters. She took a drag and blew it out. She then left it in her mouth as she carried the shotgun in her hands into the woods. It seemed as though she had been birthed into a new life after meeting her real father.

It was Nativity; a birth into a new life like Jesus was born here on a new earth. This was the birth of her vengeful side and she knew what to do. It was no surprise that this new Cassie that had been birthed by evil and revenge was going to be the start of a surprising new life for her. Her adoptive father would have no way of recognizing her now. Not even Tara would recognize the new Cassie. Or would she?

Hour 2

Cassie wondered through what seemed like an endless forest on the search for her friends. Her newly discovered power would bring her to her friends and the permanent death of Slender. She had high hopes of finding them and discovering more secrets of her past along the way. She came to the forest clearing from what she had seen in the recording on the camcorder. She looked down and felt the ground as she tried to track their movement. She smelled the leaves and realized something… "Haley's perfume." She said to herself. "She must have dropped it here, but where's the bottle?" She asked herself. She felt her eyes burning once again and this time she didn't see a vision. Instead she saw a red aura leading around the trees and beyond. She felt the need to follow it and she did. She tracked it until she had come to a river again and saw the trail of the aura leading to a small cabin on the other side.

Her vision went back to normal, as she knew something would be in that cabin. Her only challenge was to cross the river for it was flowing in both directions. It changed at times which way the river flowed because she figured it was a sort of trap. She held up the shotgun as she trekked carefully through the first part of the river. She walked carefully on the rocks at the bottom of the river as she hoped not to slip. If she stepped in the sand it would sink and she came with it. She walked through and tested the next rock and the next. Of course after she was finished with the first rapid, she had to move to the next. This one was slower flowing than the last, as she seemed to find it easier to cross. She felt something swim past her leg and she looked down and realized it was an alligator and it bit at her left leg. She let out a cry of pain as she tried to swim quickly to the shore. Just as she felt the water flow faster than it should, she also noticed the alligator charged at her and come out with her.

She rolled through the ground with the alligator firmly in her grip. It snapped its large jaw at Cassie as she tried to shoot it with the gun. She was successful but it only shot the snout off. It was enough for the alligator to retreat back into the water and come back later to finish her off. She backed away from the water as she let the gator go back into the river and she got up and limped away gun in hand. She got close to the cabin and let herself to the ground and sat against the wall of the cabin. She put the gun down beside her and she sat there against the wall. She looked around and felt the sting of the gators bite and she looked at it. It was bleeding profusely and she searched her bag for the medical kit. She heard a gun cocking and heard a gruff voice say: "What are you doing here?" as she tried to look up.

"I'm looking for friends. What are you doing here?" She asked. "Come on. Let's get you inside." He said. She got up as the man went inside the cabin already. She followed him in and she looked around the cabin. It didn't seem like much. It just looked like your average cabin; it had a bearskin rug, animal heads on the wall, fireplace, bed, dressers, and a rocking chair. The man went to sit in the rocking chair and as he sat, Cassie got a better look at him. He had a large white beard, short grey hair, pale blue eyes, light skin, light blue jeans, flannel shirt, black hiking boots, and he was also very large. He looked up at Cassie and he took a quick look over her. "You don't look like your supposed to be here. Why are you so crazy looking for?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing, assuming we are from different cultures it would be a very shallow thing to say. So lets skip how we look and say we want the same thing."

"Doubt it. Lost what I wanted years ago. I'd give up too if I were you. Not very smart to stay on this mountain, even if you found your friends you wouldn't make it off this mountain alive." He explained. "Name's Leonard. Drink?" He asked. "What do you have?" Cassie asked. "Got some whiskey. Also some water from the river in case you want it."

"I'll have whiskey." She demanded. "Well, no point in you drinking alone. Guess I should pour myself one as well. So where you from?"

"Further south. By the way my name is Cassie. Also can you patch me up?"

"Nice to meet you, yeah I can get you all fixed. Let me see the wound. Oh yeah. That's going to need some fixing. Lie on the bed but don't put your leg on there." She walked over to the bed and sat down stretching her wounded leg out. She swung her bag around and took a medical kit out. "This might help Mr. Leonard." She said. "Hmm…" He opened the kit and took the equipment out of it. "It'll have to do for now. It's got all we need I supposed. Course this here gauze will do us lots of good. Alright this might sting a bit." He warned. He then poured the whiskey on the injury and Cassie yelled out in pain.

"Told yah. All right now we got to clean the blood up. Let me grab this towel." He started to clean the blood off of Cassie's leg and he put the towel down as he went to the cabinet. "Your too young to drink alcohol as I have noticed. So here's some fresh water. It will do you more well drinking a relaxing drink than anything else. The injury doesn't look as bad as most but still need to sew it. I got it." He said as he went to get the needle and thread. He started to sew up the injury and got it closed and finished. "Nice and clean. You should rest for the next hour or so before going anywhere. Either way you go back the way you came you're more than likely dead at the mouth of the gator. You go further the opposite way… Well I hope you know what you're getting yourself into."

"You know about Slender?"

"Course I do. Everybody knows before this mountain became a sideshow attraction that this thing did damage. Slender's a one of a kind beast that will leave you begging for God almighty to help you. He puts the evil in Devil. I'd be better off getting eaten by the gator."

"So how are you still alive?" Cassie asked. Leonard remained silent and finally spoke. "I was like you once, young, fresh, full of life. Then the incident happened. The first accident on this mountain had occurred. I'm older than the world now and people don't even know I am still here. Waiting. Waiting for the thing I desired most. The fall of Slend Cooper, he took my family, friends, my life away from me. He is practically the servant of the devil himself. Sometimes you have to let him have his power just to keep him away from you. I've been able to run and hide and evade him on his mountain. Funny, he takes your friends, he took mine, and everything is in Hell right now. Your better off finding your way back home, as a matter of fact I'd love to take you. He doesn't even know I am here. Hopefully it can stay that way."

"What happened to you?"

"I'm scarred for life. It was just we. And people showed up for the funerals. I hid in the forest for the longest time switching sides on every part of the mountain. Switching and waiting for revenge. He took her from me. Now I want to destroy him but I can't. I'm not ready yet. I'm not worthy of being able to destroy the Devil's work. See this mark here on my wrist. That's what that demon did to me. Gave me the number of the unholy one. She went to Hell, and I will too. A forbidden love and is now trapped inside the one place you don't want to be. I started seeing more deaths after ours. The one that struck a cord with me the most was a young couple that had just gotten married not a few hours earlier in the night. I was trekking through the forest when it happened and I saw the car getting destroyed. She was scared and alone. Then he took her out of the car and ate her. He hadn't eaten the man yet but the man limped away before Slend even noticed him. He went searching for that man. I doubt he ever found him, even if he did the guy was long dead and spat out before Slend even got to him. Not likely he survived. The police found a dead body that was believed to be the husband that looked similar in every way. They had no way of tracking him though. They found the woman's remains days later." Leonard remained silent for a moment. He went to sit down and face Cassie.

"I actually know the father of that girl. I just met him when I came from the hospital, turns out his daughter was the one you were explaining."

"What's the man's name?" Leonard asked. "Thomas. He's a detective… I kind of need him for support, I can't explain why but I just need him, morally." Cassie explained. "Morally? Strange support for a time like this, you need physical support. Besides if you just came from a hospital what makes you think you're right in the head to fight this demon?" Leonard asked raising his voice a bit. "I'm not… That's my advantage over him." Cassie said. This took Leonard back, as he sat back in his chair. "I don't know if this will make sense to you… But I see things, and I believe them. I see my mother from beyond the grave at night, I saw a red trail leading me to this cabin, and I saw something that hasn't happened yet… It will." Cassie confessed.

"I hate to tell you this Cassie, but you definitely aren't right in the head. It could be the mountain messing with you, but if you're me, you're already used to it. This mountain gets to your head, however it seems like it got to you quicker than me. Mine didn't start until a couple of years after staying on this mountain. You weren't even here for a few days and it happened. Get some rest, I'll keep watch." Leonard said. Cassie lay back in the bed and stretched out. She tried to close her eyes but couldn't, she wanted to get the job done, but after all she had been through, she at least wanted to rest for a few minutes after trekking up a mountain, getting bit by a strange gator, and seeing things. She finally closed her eyes and rested.


	5. Chapter 5

Day Unknown

Lights. Nothing but light was around her as she awoke in a bed. She looked around with her still glazed over eyes and could barely see. Things were almost nothing but shadows

and light. She sat up and before she could adjust herself she heard a voice and a light touch. "No sweetie you have to lay down. Just relax we've got you hooked up to quite a few

wires here. You took quite a spill." It was a nurse, and Cassie was at a hospital. Reluctantly Cassie asked, "What happened?"

"Well according to one of your friends you weren't looking so good. They brought you here and we tried to wake you but you wouldn't. Seems like you were in some sort of

coma. You feeling okay now?"

"Not really. Why can't I see?"

"Can you see much or is it complete darkness?"

"I can see shapes and a lot of light."

"That's probably normal. You were asleep for about two weeks now." Cassie immediately shook in fear. "My friends! Where are they?" Cassie demanded. "They went back to

the mountain, said they were looking for a friend of theirs." The nurse said. Cassie tried to get up but felt pain as she tried taking out the wires. "No don't do that! You have to

rest!"

"Do you realize what you've done? You sent my friends to a graveyard!" Cassie yelled. She started to walk down the halls of the hospital and she could feel her head pounding.

She growled and moaned as she was looking for a familiar face if she could. "Haley? Where are you?" She asked. "Haley?" She began to cry. "Jeana? Jesse? Micah? Emma?

Anybody?" She began to cry more. She could see a little better now. She could see faces and the hallways better instead of just light and dark. She started to make out colors and

more defined tones. "Haley? Don't die!" She yelled. A doctor caught a hold of her. "Take it easy, you're going to be fine." He said calmly. "Get out of my way!" She pushed him

aside and kept walking. She finally got to the outside of the hospital as she regained all sight and the mountain was in full focus a short driving distance away. She started to run

out into the pouring rain to find some sort of transportation. She realized she was in a hospital gown as the water dripping down her back was very cold. She found a man

waiting outside of his car and he looked straight at her. He seemed to have expected this to happen as she reached the man he grabbed her and held her close. He whispered in

her ear, "Get in." As the man got her inside the car and they drove away before the orderly's could get to her. They started to drive on the freeway. "Who are you?" Cassie

asked. "Detective Anderson, I've been waiting for you. I need to ask you a few questions regarding your stay at Cooper's mountain. From what I've been told you are the only

one who knows about the murderer."

"But my friends, are they alright?"

"I hate to break it to you but… We haven't found a single soul on that mountain. When we searched we found nothing but broken rope, an empty weapon, rusty blade, and this

camcorder." He handed Cassie her camcorder. "If you must, you may watch the video. It could help if you could give us information." He said. Cassie flipped open the

camcorder's screen which had been cracked and pressed play. She watched the video that was recorded on it and she saw her friends walking through the forest. "What if this

idiot gets us?" She could hear Ben say. "Shut up Ben. If you weren't so loud maybe we would have a chance at survival." Haley said. "Haley!" Cassie said. She then started to

hear a loud sound on the camcorder. It was a banging noise. "What was that?" Jeana asked. "Where is Micah?" Jesse asked. The banging grew louder as she heard a loud but

distant scream. It was Micah. "Oh my god! We're going to die!" Ben yelled. The bang grew closer to where the group was and the camera was now on Jesse who had a terrified

look on his face. "It stopped. Is that goo…" Jesse was taken out of focus as the camera was swung away from him as they started to run. The camera was being swung back and

forth as the group ran. At some point Jeana could be heard screaming, as she must have been taken by Slender. Ben was on screen now as he breathed heavily. "You think he's

gone?" He asked. Some sort of music started to play. "Is that your mp3 Ben?" Emma asked. "Yeah but it was off. Plus I don't even have this crappy song on it." He said. It was

the song "Lullaby" by the Cure. "Emma take the camera for a second."

"Yeah." Emma took the camera out of Haley's hands. "You think Cassie's okay in the hospital?" Emma asked. "Wouldn't count on it. She was dead when I saw her." Haley said.

"What do you mean?" Ben asked. "You mean like the dead kind of dead?"

"No. She just looked terrible. She looked like she had seen a ghost; she looked like when she lost her mom, that kind of dead. Now her dad can't even manage to mend her

heart, she's been so lost without her mom. She barely knew her but it seems like she knows her almost every night. She used to talk about her so highly until we got into high

school. Then she just trailed off on her own after a while. I just don't know what's wrong with her; I wish I could help her become in a way normal. Or at least be able to detach

from her dad and the past. I love that girl to death but she's been making me as depressed as her. If she is dead, I can only say this, she's already been dead for years." Haley

finished. Cassie looked down in shame and could feel the detectives eyes stare at her as if he knew that pain. "What was that?" Ben asked. Trees then started to collapse on top of

them as the camera was knocked down and shut off. Cassie screamed and jumped in her seat as she then started to bawl. "Listen Cassie I assume. Cassie. You need to tell me

what you know about the killer. Is this some sort of human we're dealing with, or are we possibly dealing with Satan himself?" He asked. Cassie held up two fingers to indicate

Satan himself. The detective nodded. "We may need a priest then. May whatever exists out there save us. If there is something out there." He stated. "You're an atheist

detective?" Cassie asked. Detective Anderson was silent. He sniffled as his thick gray mustache lifted. "My daughter. She went on a trip like this. You kind of remind me of her a

little bit. She was beautiful, short, primp and proper. I raised her right, I taught her to be a good little girl. It was the summer of her last year in high school before she steps into

the real world. She took a trip to this mountain with her newly wedded husband and I gave him the blessing to marry her. The boy was nice, he knew how to treat a lady and

become friends with her father. So they took a trip to that same mountain your staying at. Before she left I remember exactly what she said after I joked about some freak

accidents supposedly happened there. 'Don't worry dad, I know you'll always be there for me. I love you.' And she blew me a kiss goodbye. Little did I know it would be the last

time I would see that little hand blowing a kiss goodbye. She went to the mountain, with her husband Daniel. That was the end of that story. So I thought what was the point in

believing in a higher power if they do this to you? She was perfect. A few months later my wife passed away while taking care of our new child. With me being a nearly unfit

parent and husband losing both my wife and my firstborn, I had to give up the little one to adoption. A man took her who happened to have known my wife for a long time;

took the little one and renamed her. Amazing how it works huh? Lose two, someone is fortunate enough to gain one." Detective Anderson gave a short chuckle. "Do you mind

me asking what her name was?" Cassie asked. "My daughters name was Jillian. My wife, her name was Tara." He said. Cassie looked at detective Anderson in shock. "Was

Tara a psychic of some kind?"

"Yeah… How do you know?"

"My mother died when I was young. Her name was Tara, I see her in my dreams almost every night." Cassie explained. Detective Anderson stopped the car. He looked at

Cassie in amazement as he looked her over. "Megan. You've grown so much. I can't believe it really is you." He brushed Cassie, who was formerly known to detective Anderson

as Megan, hair over. "No wonder you remind me of Jillian, you are her sister." Detective Anderson said. "I'm your father Meg… I mean Cassie. I am Thomas, your father." He

said. Cassie was unsure if she could trust his judgment but she heard a voice in her head that was saying this was her first trial she would have to come to terms with. Support.

She needed her birth father's support in this battle against Slender. "Well… If you really are my father, you're going to have to help me take this guy down. I barely know you,

but it feels like I should. For some reason I may have formed a very distant connection with you through my dreams. Tara gave me specific instructions from beyond the grave

the other night; whenever that was. She told me to be prepared to face several things along the way, things I have to accept and come to terms with. The little voice inside my

head told me I need some kind of support. Which in this case happens to be you. So I need to know… Are you with me?" Cassie finished explaining. "If I didn't want to support

you, we wouldn't already be at the mountain." Detective Anderson said as he pointed at Coopers Mountain. Cassie looked at the mountain and back at her birth father and

nodded. Thomas started to drive up the mountain, as they were about to face the devil himself.

Hour 1

Leadership. That was Cassie's next task was to lead her birth father through the forest and up the mountain. She knew that she had to find the cabin at the top of the mountain;

little did she know she would have to face tests she had never had the pleasure of knowing in her life. Thomas and Cassie rode up the mountain and saw many different things

along the way. The security building had no power and broken windows, cabins were burned halfway, blood everywhere. It was complete mayhem that they did not expect to see

as they first rode up. "Let's check with the station, maybe they know what went on here. Station this is car 72 checking in, we may need assistance up at Cooper's mountain.

Anyone know what went on down here?" Thomas said. "Car 72 this is base we have several reports up at the location, we have had zero response from units that have entered.

I'd recommend making that mountain a restricted area from the public until we can handle the situation. There have been reports of several unsolved murders, kidnappings, and

riots going on in that zone. It is a no compliance zone and the military is on its way, I repeat the military is on its way. We have several Amber and Adam alerts in the area from

concerned parents. Three Ambers and one Adam over."

"Copy that, identify."

"First Amber is a girl named Haley Valentine; about 5'4, 130 pounds, medium hair, 18 years of age, and was lost on the 15th. Along with her a boy named Benjamin Dillinger,

about 5'11, 205 pounds, short hair, last seen on the 15th. Another girl Emma Harrelson, about 5'2, 125 pounds, long hair, last seen or contacted to on the 17th. The last Amber

alert is a girl named Cassie S. Dernel…"

"I have Cassie! We are trying to figure out what's going on and I think she knows."

"Could you repeat that last transmission…Lose…Over…" Suddenly the radio crackled and whined as it finally blew up. "Damn thing! I knew I should have fixed it a month

ago." Detective Anderson yelled. Something strange started to go on in Cassie's head. She started to get a headache, then her eyes felt like they were on fire, she then felt

something strange come into her head. She was then on the mountain with Detective Anderson by her side. The only problem was fire and the bodies of her friends surrounded

her. She could hear a broken radio in the distance whining over the intercom. She ran to try and locate it but she realized her ankle was twisted and she could only limp. Cassie

looked around her and there was the bodies of the military, jets, convoys, and even tanks destroyed all around her. She tried to look for the radio and located it on a severed

military head. She heard a general trying to get into contact with the fleet around her. "This is Cassie. I'm the only one here. Please help me!" She yelled. "Cassie, I want you to

get out of there as quick as you can, locate the nearest exit, and leave the area ASAP. We are going to be leveling the entire mountain. I repeat the entire mountain area will be

wiped out. I would recommend a safe distance of approximately 10 miles out of range. Find transportation Cassie, and just get out of there…" All of a sudden Cassie was back

in the car with Anderson and she could not even explain what had just happened. "Cassie. You okay?" He asked. She shook her head and looked at him with fear in her eyes.

"We can't let the army in. I can't explain to you what just happened, all I know is, we have to do this ourselves, and we can't let the military in at all. Can you hold them back?"

She asked. Anderson nodded his head. He knew exactly what had happened to Cassie. He had seen it all before with Tara. The Extrasensory powers Cassie has is what she

needs now to locate her friends, Slender's bones, and to get her out safe and sound. She got out of the car and looked back at her birth father as he nodded and drove away. She

then turned to the chaos surrounding her and started to scour the area for offensive and defensive weapons. She came across a few lamps, but none of them worked. She saw

many flashlights but there were only two that worked. She took the two flashlights since they were so small. She found a backpack to store all of her equipment. Once she had

finished scouring the area for equipment, she came out with two working flashlights, a Shotgun with 16 shells, 5 Lighters, 15 Essential vitamin bars, 6 Nutritional pills, 7 Deadly

hunting knives, 6 small Emergency kits, and a Revolver with 20 shells. She was more than prepared at this point; she could have held back an entire fleet of Slend Cooper's. She

started to trek through the area and into the woods where she found it was soon going to be dark. She came to a river and started to drink from it as the searching and running

around left her thirsty. She also took some clothes from the site and she changed out of her gown and put on a red ripped tank-top, black jacket, black short shorts, dark combat

boots, and fingerless gloves. She saw a pack of cigarettes on the ground close to her. She picked it up, opened the pack, and saw one cigarette in it and she took it and lit it with

one of the lighters. She took a drag and blew it out. She then left it in her mouth as she carried the shotgun in her hands into the woods. It seemed as though she had been

birthed into a new life after meeting her real father. It was Nativity; a birth into a new life like Jesus was born here on a new earth. This was the birth of her vengeful side and

she knew what to do. It was no surprise that this new Cassie that had been birthed by evil and revenge was going to be the start of a surprising new life for her. Her adoptive

father would have no way of recognizing her now. Not even Tara would recognize the new Cassie. Or would she?

Hour 2

Cassie wondered through what seemed like an endless forest on the search for her friends. Her newly discovered power would bring her to her friends and the permanent death

of Slender. She had high hopes of finding them and discovering more secrets of her past along the way. She came to the forest clearing from what she had seen in the recording

on the camcorder. She looked down and felt the ground as she tried to track their movement. She smelled the leaves and realized something… "Haley's perfume." She said to

herself. "She must have dropped it here, but where's the bottle?" She asked herself. She felt her eyes burning once again and this time she didn't see a vision. Instead she saw a

red aura leading around the trees and beyond. She felt the need to follow it and she did. She tracked it until she had come to a river again and saw the trail of the aura leading to

a small cabin on the other side. Her vision went back to normal, as she knew something would be in that cabin. Her only challenge was to cross the river for it was flowing in

both directions. It changed at times which way the river flowed because she figured it was a sort of trap. She held up the shotgun as she trekked carefully through the first part of

the river. She walked carefully on the rocks at the bottom of the river as she hoped not to slip. If she stepped in the sand it would sink and she came with it. She walked through

and tested the next rock and the next. Of course after she was finished with the first rapid, she had to move to the next. This one was slower flowing than the last, as she seemed

to find it easier to cross. She felt something swim past her leg and she looked down and realized it was an alligator and it bit at her left leg. She let out a cry of pain as she tried to

swim quickly to the shore. Just as she felt the water flow faster than it should, she also noticed the alligator charged at her and come out with her. She rolled through the ground

with the alligator firmly in her grip. It snapped its large jaw at Cassie as she tried to shoot it with the gun. She was successful but it only shot the snout off. It was enough for the

alligator to retreat back into the water and come back later to finish her off. She backed away from the water as she let the gator go back into the river and she got up and

limped away gun in hand. She got close to the cabin and let herself to the ground and sat against the wall of the cabin. She put the gun down beside her and she sat there

against the wall. She looked around and felt the sting of the gators bite and she looked at it. It was bleeding profusely and she searched her bag for the medical kit. She heard a

gun cocking and heard a gruff voice say: "What are you doing here?" as she tried to look up. "I'm looking for friends. What are you doing here?" She asked. "Come on. Let's get

you inside." He said. She got up as the man went inside the cabin already. She followed him in and she looked around the cabin. It didn't seem like much. It just looked like your

average cabin; it had a bearskin rug, animal heads on the wall, fireplace, bed, dressers, and a rocking chair. The man went to sit in the rocking chair and as he sat, Cassie got a

better look at him. He had a large white beard, short grey hair, pale blue eyes, light skin, light blue jeans, flannel shirt, black hiking boots, and he was also very large. He looked

up at Cassie and he took a quick look over her. "You don't look like your supposed to be here. Why are you so crazy looking for?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing, assuming we are from different cultures it would be a very shallow thing to say. So lets skip how we look and say we want the same

thing."

"Doubt it. Lost what I wanted years ago. I'd give up too if I were you. Not very smart to stay on this mountain, even if you found your friends you wouldn't make it off this

mountain alive." He explained. "Name's Leonard. Drink?" He asked. "What do you have?" Cassie asked. "Got some whiskey. Also some water from the river in case you want

it."

"I'll have whiskey." She demanded. "Well, no point in you drinking alone. Guess I should pour myself one as well. So where you from?"

"Further south. By the way my name is Cassie. Also can you patch me up?"

"Nice to meet you, yeah I can get you all fixed. Let me see the wound. Oh yeah. That's going to need some fixing. Lie on the bed but don't put your leg on there." She walked

over to the bed and sat down stretching her wounded leg out. She swung her bag around and took a medical kit out. "This might help Mr. Leonard." She said. "Hmm…" He

opened the kit and took the equipment out of it. "It'll have to do for now. It's got all we need I supposed. Course this here gauze will do us lots of good. Alright this might sting a

bit." He warned. He then poured the whiskey on the injury and Cassie yelled out in pain. "Told yah. All right now we got to clean the blood up. Let me grab this towel." He

started to clean the blood off of Cassie's leg and he put the towel down as he went to the cabinet. "Your too young to drink alcohol as I have noticed. So here's some fresh water.

It will do you more well drinking a relaxing drink than anything else. The injury doesn't look as bad as most but still need to sew it. I got it." He said as he went to get the needle

and thread. He started to sew up the injury and got it closed and finished. "Nice and clean. You should rest for the next hour or so before going anywhere. Either way you go

back the way you came you're more than likely dead at the mouth of the gator. You go further the opposite way… Well I hope you know what you're getting yourself into."

"You know about Slender?"

"Course I do. Everybody knows before this mountain became a sideshow attraction that this thing did damage. Slender's a one of a kind beast that will leave you begging for

God almighty to help you. He puts the evil in Devil. I'd be better off getting eaten by the gator."

"So how are you still alive?" Cassie asked. Leonard remained silent and finally spoke. "I was like you once, young, fresh, full of life. Then the incident happened. The first

accident on this mountain had occurred. I'm older than the world now and people don't even know I am still here. Waiting. Waiting for the thing I desired most. The fall of

Slend Cooper, he took my family, friends, my life away from me. He is practically the servant of the devil himself. Sometimes you have to let him have his power just to keep him

away from you. I've been able to run and hide and evade him on his mountain. Funny, he takes your friends, he took mine, and everything is in Hell right now. Your better off

finding your way back home, as a matter of fact I'd love to take you. He doesn't even know I am here. Hopefully it can stay that way."

"What happened to you?"

"I'm scarred for life. It was just we. And people showed up for the funerals. I hid in the forest for the longest time switching sides on every part of the mountain. Switching and

waiting for revenge. He took her from me. Now I want to destroy him but I can't. I'm not ready yet. I'm not worthy of being able to destroy the Devil's work. See this mark here

on my wrist. That's what that demon did to me. Gave me the number of the unholy one. She went to Hell, and I will too. A forbidden love and is now trapped inside the one

place you don't want to be. I started seeing more deaths after ours. The one that struck a cord with me the most was a young couple that had just gotten married not a few hours

earlier in the night. I was trekking through the forest when it happened and I saw the car getting destroyed. She was scared and alone. Then he took her out of the car and ate

her. He hadn't eaten the man yet but the man limped away before Slend even noticed him. He went searching for that man. I doubt he ever found him, even if he did the guy

was long dead and spat out before Slend even got to him. Not likely he survived. The police found a dead body that was believed to be the husband that looked similar in every

way. They had no way of tracking him though. They found the woman's remains days later." Leonard remained silent for a moment. He went to sit down and face Cassie. "I

actually know the father of that girl. I just met him when I came from the hospital, turns out his daughter was the one you were explaining."

"What's the man's name?" Leonard asked. "Thomas. He's a detective… I kind of need him for support, I can't explain why but I just need him, morally." Cassie explained.

"Morally? Strange support for a time like this, you need physical support. Besides if you just came from a hospital what makes you think you're right in the head to fight this

demon?" Leonard asked raising his voice a bit. "I'm not… That's my advantage over him." Cassie said. This took Leonard back, as he sat back in his chair. "I don't know if this

will make sense to you… But I see things, and I believe them. I see my mother from beyond the grave at night, I saw a red trail leading me to this cabin, and I saw something

that hasn't happened yet… It will." Cassie confessed. "I hate to tell you this Cassie, but you definitely aren't right in the head. It could be the mountain messing with you, but if

you're me, you're already used to it. This mountain gets to your head, however it seems like it got to you quicker than me. Mine didn't start until a couple of years after staying

on this mountain. You weren't even here for a few days and it happened. Get some rest, I'll keep watch." Leonard said. Cassie lay back in the bed and stretched out. She tried to

close her eyes but couldn't, she wanted to get the job done, but after all she had been through, she at least wanted to rest for a few minutes after trekking up a mountain, getting

bit by a strange gator, and seeing things. She finally closed her eyes and rested.


	6. Chapter 6

Hour 3

Cassie awoke from her nap and looked behind her. Leonard was still there and he was cleaning his gun. It wasn't until now that she realized how did Leonard survive up here without food? "Leonard?" She asked. "You're up quicker than I thought. Usually visitors are asleep longer than that. I assume you think you're ready?" He asked. "Where's the cabin?" Cassie asked. "Up a little bit more, you can't miss it." He said. Cassie got up from where she was and found her bag. "Leonard, how exactly did you survive all this time?"

"Haven't we already gone over that?" He asked back. "No, without food?" She asked. "You get used to it kid." He chuckled. "Do you really want to do this? I can take you back downward." He said more than asked. "I have no choice Leonard. I just don't." She said. Leonard nodded and Cassie was on her way out until she stopped herself. She opened her bag and took a few bars out and tossed them onto Leonard's lap. "What's this?" He asked. "A few power bars. I think you need them more than I do." She said.

He nodded and started to open one as she made her way out the door. She zipped the bag up and carried herself along up the mountain. The bite didn't hurt as much as she thought it would. So she carried the bag and her gun without pain. She started to search left and right for any potential threat. She didn't see much other than squirrels and birds scattered and bloodied along the trail. She felt another burning sensation in her eyes and this time it hurt more than ever. It stopped and she was back to where she was. Strange usually something accompanies the burning. She continued to trek up the mountain until she was stopped again by the burning this time hurting more than the last. She continued to walk and she came to a cabin that she automatically figured out who it belonged to. It was a dark black cabin with bloodied writing all over it.

She saw the bottle of Haley's perfume at the doorstep. She aimed the gun toward the cabin and walked slowly trying not to raise too much attention. She kept feeling terrible burning in her eyes and she finally saw something out of the burning. It was another aura, this time it was in the shape of a person, but she couldn't quite make out whom it was. The figure walked toward the cabin's entrance and another aura surrounded the bottle as the figure picked it up and sniffed it. The figure put the aura bottle back down and walked inside the cabin. Finally she was back to seeing normal. She walked toward the cabin slowly and looked down at the bottle, she decided to pick it up and sniff it. It really was Haley's bottle, and she put it back down.

She opened the door slowly and looked around. She came in and all she saw was a fireplace, a door leading to a basement, and a person standing by the fire. She stood frozen at the door. "Come in…" Slender said in a somewhat seductive voice. Cassie pointed the shotgun at Slender. "Where are my friends?" She demanded. "The better question Cassie is, where are you?" He asked. "I'm not playing any of your games now where the fuck are they?" She demanded even louder.

"I'd be careful of who is really in control here, like I said before, this is my mountain. I am God here. I gave you a fair warning, but you insisted on working your sinister little child's mind here. I am older, wiser, faster, smarter, stronger, in every way possible I outweigh you tenfold. Your weapons have no power in my domain. Why don't we have a chat?" As he came closer Cassie shot him in the stomach. There was a hole in his stomach and he fell to the ground. Too easy is what Cassie thought.

"SO! You think I'd actually die? You are an even bigger child than I had anticipated." He yelled and appeared out of Cassie's peripherals. "I knew it wouldn't be easy." Cassie claimed. Slender laughed. "You really think a thing like me could actually be killed with your primitive choice of weaponry? I don't think so Cassie. You truly are delusional my friend. Also have you noticed anything different about the room your in?" He asked as Cassie began to notice around her that her friends were hanging on chains from the walls. The door to the basement was no longer there and Slender was next to Haley. "This is your best friend, correct?" Slender asked. "She's beautiful. If I were human again I might actually like to have a slice of her. Literally!"

He then cut Haley's leg deep into the skin. She let out a loud yell as it cut into her. "Fucker!" Cassie yelled. "Oh, Cassie… Don't be so down… I want you as much as her!" Slender was now talking through Ben now. "Even though I was going to beat you, until Haley came and fucked it up!" Slender cut Ben's leg in half as he let out a loud yell. "Stop!" Cassie yelled and demanded. "What's the matter Cassie? Slender got your tongue?" He said. He appeared next to Jesse and sliced his body down the middle vertically.

"Slender I am going to kill you!" Cassie yelled. "YOU CAN'T!" Slender yelled. "Yes she can." A voice said from behind her. "Or I will." It was Leonard. "Cooper, if you let these young ones go, I'll give you my life. You've wanted me since the beginning. Now you've got me." He said. Cassie thought, 'no' but couldn't say it. "Leonard. It has been a long time. Tell me, did you tell Cassie what you're last name was?" Slender asked. "No, but I feel like I should. It's only right."

"Correct you are brother!" Slender said. "Cassie, I am Leonard Cooper. I am his brother." Leonard confessed as Cassie looked at him in shock. Slender started to laugh menacingly. "Leonard? How could you?"

"Yes Leonard! Enlighten her!" Slender commanded his brother. "We are twins. It may not look like it now since he hasn't got a face and is so thin, but truth be told we were woven from the same cloth. I was a criminal myself, and outlaw, I robbed banks and my brother committed murders. Old tales of us aren't true; Slender as he likes to be called had a little more notoriety than I did. Over the years I've picked up his slack and did his time in jail. Nobody believed me but they wanted me in jail for covering his butt anyway. People eventually found him on this very mountain and burned him in this cabin. After his alleged death people wanted me dead as well. I got out of prison thanks to a woman. She led me out, and I retreated to the mountain where my brother was burned and waiting for me. Little did I know he would be here waiting and he committed murders in the afterlife and also was psychotic enough to eat people. We were connected in a peculiar way, while he ate he got skinnier, and that weight was distributed to me. I am the true face of this so-called man standing next to me. We argued about certain things and I wanted things to be right again. I wanted a fresh start at the turn of the century, and he had other things in mind. So I had to hide from him. However, once I realized when I stepped foot on this mountain, I couldn't get off. I too was dead and haunting this demonic place. Cassie, I see things you do not see. I see hellfire and brimstone, and I see the devil himself in this very room. You have to realize you were lucky enough to walk on and off this mountain alive, not a single soul has done that, and that is special. Truth be told, you should have taken my offer to get off of this mountain; once you step foot in this cabin, and you're done for. You're friends step foot on this mountain, they weren't getting out alive from the start. I'm the only one who could have saved you, I would have blocked his sight and gotten you out, but I believe it isn't too late even now." He finished, as Cassie was confused. The chains holding her friends disappeared as they fell to the ground, Slender looked around almost confused.

"Cassie, grab you're friends and go. Before you do, I took the liberty of pouring some fluids around the cabin. I'd recommend using your only working lighter that I left in your pocket." Cassie took it out of her pocket and looked at him and nodded. "No! Leonard how could you do this to your brother?" Slender yelled. "This needs to end now!" Leonard started to fight Slender as Cassie went to get her friends. She went to Haley first and got her up. "Let's go Haley!" She yelled as they went to grab Ben, Emma, and Jeana. They all ran outside and Cassie took the lighter, lit it, and threw it into the fluids. She saw a truck waiting for them a few yards away. Haley got into the truck and started it up. Ben and Emma dove into the front and Cassie jumped into the bed of the truck.

"NOOOO!" Slender yelled as the cabin lit up and started to burn. The cabin started to fall apart as Cassie yelled to Haley to go. They started down the mountain and went as fast and carefully as they could. Cassie felt burning and could hear loud booms that were louder than anything she had heard before. "You really think I would let you people off of the mountain!" They all heard everything. Trees started to catch fire and fall all around them. Giant bats started to swarm overhead and they made their way following the truck. Cassie shot a group of them with one shotgun shell. "DIE CHILDREN! YOU WILL NOT SURVIVE!" Slender yelled again. Trees falling all around and a bear clawed the side of the truck as they passed.

"Come on Haley! Go faster!" Ben yelled. "This is as fast as it will go!" She yelled back. The bats following had started to have glowing bright red eyes. Their teeth grew larger and they became giant black walking demons. Cassie shot another group as another took its place. Finally the group following decided to cut off from their following as sounds of rockets went off. Cassie looked up and realized it was the military helicopters trying to find them. They found the demons as well as the children. Some of the choppers broke off from their directions and shot at demons surrounding the children. "You found help huh? Let's see how they like this!" Slender yelled as everyone could hear a sound of what could have been a sonic boom. A helicopter then got broken in half as it landed and flopped past the truck. "FUCK!" Ben yelled. One of the rotors from another helicopter had firmly been lodged into Ben's chest and the girls had no choice but to disperse of his body. As they threw it out a demon caught hold of Emma as she squealed. "Emma!" Cassie yelled as she pulled the trigger and shot the demon. Emma closed the truck door.

Just then a demon had gotten hold of the shotgun and dragged it off into the wilderness. "You're defenseless now little girl!" As Slender yelled and laughed Cassie yelled a curse. "What's wrong?" Haley yelled. "Stole my damn weapon!" Cassie yelled back. "Don't you have anything else?" Emma asked. "A revolver and a few hunting knives, each of you take one just in case it goes south, so you'll have something." Cassie said as she distributed them through the glass. "Damn it!" Haley yelled as the truck flew off of the mountain and down to the forest below. The truck flipped with the girls getting flung out of it one by one, first Jeana, then Emma, Haley, and Cassie was stuck under the truck at the bottom of the mountain.

Final hour

Cassie got up from where she was but she felt herself limping from the crash site. All she had was the revolver in one hand, and a knife in the other. She only had the six bullets in the gun and the knife without the sheath. She saw what she saw in the vision, the jets, trucks, helicopters, but only no Thomas. As she could hear the radio in the distance she decided to walk toward it. "Jeana?" Cassie yelled. "Emma? Haley?" She yelled. No response. Unlike the vision many things were different. She looked around her and she could see dead soldiers. She looked to her right to see Jeana and her lifeless body lying there in the cold hard ground. She continued to limp and saw half of Emma on top of a military truck. She finally came to the radio and saw Haley crawling toward her.

"This is Cassie, one of the few survivors, your men are dead, it is unknown the root cause of the murder, all I know is, you better level this mountain with everything you've got. Whatever this thing is, the entire landmark has to be swept off of the map." She finished. "What good would that do to you my daughter?" She saw a light behind Haley and saw Tara standing and staring right at her. "Mom? What are you doing?" She asked. "Bringing you home dear. Come with me." She said. Cassie drew closer to her mother. She limped closer and closer, until finally she was a few yards away from seeing the horror that unfolded in front of her. Her mother Tara had just then been stabbed through the chest by Slender. He threw her lifeless soul away from him as he drew close to Cassie. "You thought burning the damn cabin would do a thing?" He hit Cassie so hard that she flew into a truck thirty yards away. "Oh look! If it isn't little Haley, begging for dear life right here."

"Don't you lay a finger on her!"

"Or what?" Slender remarked. All of a sudden he started to grow a face, red demonic eyes, the tears in his skin became a face, his lips were now frozen blue and moving properly, his teeth were growing in and fangs were what were there. Ears became sharply pointed toward the trees behind him. He finally grew a very unnatural looking face and he tore his burned suit off and revealed a black body with eight tentacles on the sides starting to slowly spring upwards. He had gills that were blood red, faces of possible past victims covered his chest and stomach, his legs were the legs of flesh oxen, and his arms were like two scorpion tails with fingers on the ends. He was nothing but a flesh and demonic nightmare staring deep into anyone's soul. He pulled Haley up by her hair and threw her towards Cassie.

"You really think you are here for no reason? You are here because I need your powers, your psychic abilities, but you really think I committed all of those murders to get some sort of publicity? No I didn't, I did it because I knew someday that I would devour somebody with infinite wisdom. You my friend have the psychic abilities your mother had. I just used the image of your mother to bring you to me. The dreams, the people around you, the signs, all have been influenced by me, and all I need is your soul, your pure soul to have an infinite life! You have the blood, the power, and the purity I need to fulfill my needs. Once I devour your soul, I will be able to get off of this mountain and rise to power again! When your friends were debating whether or not to leave the mountain, I took control and influenced them with the booming, it was my voice calling to them and speaking through them. Your friends had no control in my domain, when you went to sleep and had dreams of your mother, I was controlling her, I spoke to you through the technology, I started the people rioting in the village, I influenced them to turn on each other, I left those little things for you to make you have a sense of power. The weapons, the people, your friends, your dreams, the cabins, everything that happened to you were an influence from me. However, if my stupid brother wasn't blinding me I could have had you easily! No matter I disposed of him and got out of the cabin quickly. According to legend, I have no bones to burn! Ha! What do you think this is a movie? All I have to do is to get you alive, and here I am! Once I devour your still living soul, I will have the power to step off of this mountain!" Slender cackled as Cassie looked down at the ground.

She saw the revolver sitting next to her as she realized Haley was by her side with the hunting knife lodged in her chest. Cassie took the gun and checked it. "Fool! You can't kill me!"

"I know…" Cassie said as she pointed the gun at her head and pulled the trigger. This was the end to Cassie and her friends.

End to it all

The jets made one final pass over the mountain before they launched all they had. "Drop it." The commander told them, as the jets released all of their bombs and leveled the mountain. It crumbled and was finally brought down and destroyed after the final pass was made. There was very little for them to check now. "Ground units do you have a visual on the mountain?"

"You want us to check for survivors? There were children on the mountain." Ground unit one said. "Go ahead. Can't guarantee you'll see anything there." The commander said. The ground units moved forward as they drove to what was left of the mountains entrance, which were nothing but rock and trees. A few groups of men searched around the area and looked left and right and all around for anyone. "Lieutenant I think I found something."

"What is it?"

"A girl. I think she may still be alive. She's hurt bad though. I checked her pressure and she's definitely alive." The soldier said. The lieutenant walked over and looked down at the girl. "What about her friend?" She asked. "They're the only two things we see out here other than rubble. Let's pull them out of here." He said as the man and a few others pulled the two girls out of the rubble. They then returned back to a hospital and reported to their commander. One of the girls awoke as the soldiers were waiting there. "Ms. My name is Omar, are you okay?" Omar asked. "Yeah. What happened?" She asked. "Well the mountain was destroyed like some girl ordered, are you that girl?" He asked. "No." She replied. "Well who are you?" Omar asked back.

"Haley, Haley Valentine."

"Well the girl that commanded it was a girl named Cassie. Did you know her?" Omar asked. "Is she okay?" Haley asked as she sat up. "Depends, did she shoot herself in the head?"

"I don't know." Haley replied. "Then I guess we don't know. We found a girl next to you who shot herself, do you know why?" Omar asked. "I think I do. I think the reason why she told you to destroy the mountain was because of some urban legend turned real, Slender. Don't worry about him though; he's more than likely dead. That's all that matters to us. To me." Haley explained. "Well, we'd love to get you back home, you survived a damn war back there. Is the address in your wallet correct?" Omar held up her ID card, which had her home address on it. She nodded. She was then transported back home with a military escort. She came home to her family hugging her firmly and the other parents of the teens surrounding her as well. She attended multiple funerals for her friend's deaths and she spoke at each one of them. She knew her group of friends better than even their parents knew them.

She spoke the most at Cassie's explaining the fact that she was the best friend Haley ever had. Haley was deeply saddened by the loss of Cassie the most out of any one of her other friends. After the funerals Haley spent most of her time depressed in her room back home. She didn't go to college as she had hoped to, she lost her job, her parents got a divorce, and she decided to finally leave home. It took Haley a while to commit to college, but she went nonetheless. She went to a good university and studied psychology as a major, and had a minor in crime scene investigation. She graduated the top of her class and got a good job working in the criminal psychology field. She studied famous murder cases, brushed up on other languages so she could speak and understand foreigners, and she kept pictures of her friends in her wallet. She frequently visits the mountain and her friend's graves. Haley will be able to tell her children one day that she survived massive destruction to a landmark for famous murders, and also the graveyard of most of her friends.

**A/N So that just happened. I know it seems a bit over the top, but its kind of how I write. I can also do comedy stories, and mind you this story was finished at least half a year ago, but I also have to say thank you to anybody who has read this or anything else. I'd appreciate some feedback good or bad, honestly say anything you want, it helps me as a writer, and in return have you as a reader like my stories better. So any kind of feedback is appreciated. Also I've got plenty of other Fan Fictions I haven't uploaded, I have a zombie apocalypse story for Bully, which could go on forever if I wanted it to, I will try and bring back more funny oneshots for Saints Row or otherwise, I've got a oneshot horror Tekken fiction, huge crossover with multiple universes, and an Asha Odekar biography fiction. The only ones unfinished are the crossover for various reasons, one of which is storyline issue, the Asha biography, and the zombie apocalypse. If anybody has ideas I am open for suggestions, and in return I can help you as well. I am extremely creative and have probably a billion ideas per day. As always stay sweet readers!**


End file.
